fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Crash Course
Mario Kart: Crash Course is a new Mario Kart game developed by Nintendo, in collaboration with Phinix for the Nintendo Switch. Coming Soon. Gameplay New Mario Kart Crash Course (MKCC) adds 2 new mechanics to the race. For 1, crashing is a lot more emphasized in this game. Unlike the other mario games, when you crash, it actually means something. You will go spinning out of control and your vehicle will also take damage. If it gets bad enough, you may have to pull aside during the race, and replace your kart/bike body, tires, gliders, etc. If the damage is minimal it will do nearly nothing, and you can keep on racing. However if your vehicle has several dents, glass shatters, tire pops, it'll start to slow you down. The more damage you have though, the longer it takes to repair, however if it's not as bad as damage, it'll only take a couple of seconds. This will make you have to strategize, and be more defensive in this game. If you take too much damage, your vehicle will explode. In VS. mode you can turn off the Crash Course mechanic, and go into "Competitive Mode". Due to the faster pace of the game, there is a new customization section called "hooks". These hooks can be thrown onto walls in which they will latch onto them, and can help you turn easier in the fast enviornment. You can even throw them onto a ledge or something, and have the hook reel you up, which leads to many more short cuts and secrets, and adds a lot to the exploration aspect of the game. Using the hooks you can explore pretty much anywhere in the game, because you can latch onto almost everything you see, leading to multiple different routes. The hooks can be activated by using X, and you can aim with motion controls, or the joystick. If you aim with joystick, while you are aiming, your kart will automatically steer. In addition to bikes and karts being in the game, "boards" have been added into the game. You can now ride on several different boards, such as skateboards, surfboards, hoverboards, etc. There is also an official in-game hub in the game, called "The Garage", which is filled with toads who will help you with tires, karts, etc. You can also drive to the different areas in the game. During races, there is now a "Special Meter", that fills up based on your performance. You will gain more in your meter based on what you do during the race. Tricks can gain you several points in the meter, as well as wheelies, and drifting. If your meter is at it's limit, the player will be able to do a special move, depending on the character. This will be more specific below, but if your meter is filled up for a character like Tanooki Mario, he'll be able to fly for a period of time, after his meter is entirely filled up. Special moves depend on characters and all of them help during the game, and is sort of like a 'final smash' for Mario Kart. Old Karts and Bikes are returning in this game, both of them having different effects during your gameplay, as well as vehicle customization returning from Mario Kart 7. Of course, anti-gravity is returning from Mario Kart 8 as well. Like in previous Mario Kart games, you can drift by holding down the right trigger whilst turning. Tricks are also returning from previous installments, as well as wheelies, which you can do by pressing the up arrow button on the Nintendo Switch controller. Another thing returning is something old.. with a little twist. Double Dash is a seperate gamemode, however you can now have up to 4 people in one kart/bike, all of them with different purposes. It leads to really interesting wonky races. Emblem customization returns from Mario Kart DS, which allows you to draw whatever emblem you want on your kart. You can also upload a photo to be your emblem, or a default from Nintendo. Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is a mode in which you can race to unlock characters, and new cups and you can play it in single player against CPU's alone, or you can play it with friends. The goal of the Grand Prix, is for one to select a cup and race 4 races. The goal is to get first in the entire cup on all 4 races to win the cup. Time Trials An exclusive single player mode, where you race against ghosts, and attempt to get the best time around the world. VS A customizable race, with different wacky customization options that really make the game go out of control. Such as restricting the race to bob-ombs only, or making it so that there's only a certain item throughout the entire race, or even changing the size and circumstances of the character, which is new. You can now make all players small for the entire race, or all characters extremely fast, or high jumps, etc. Similar to Super Smash Brothers customization options during battle. You can also customize the player limit to be 24 people. Double Dash/Triple Turbo/Quadruple Quick A mode in which all of your friends can be in one singular kart. One person drives, and the others help by throwing items, and they can even jump onto other karts and mess other racers up. Depending on who your teammates are, you will get a whole bunch of different unique team names. It's an absolutely chaotic mode that leads to very destructive races. Online A mode in which you can play with people around the globe in races with up to 24 people. You can also create tournaments in which people can participate in. Nintendo and Phinix themselves hold tournaments that have '''exclusive prizes '''from time to time. These includes certain vehicles, characters, or just a currency reward. Wireless Race locally with up to 24 friends, with any of the mentioned modes. Battle Modes Balloon Battle Balloon Battle is a battle mode in which you must try and gain points from popping balloons. If a player loses all of their balloons they will respawn, but will lose half of their points. You can also steal balloons via mushrooms, which increases your lifeline. Whoever has the most amount of points by the end of the game wins. Coin Runners In Coin Runners, you must collect more coins out of anyone of your competitors, and attempt to steal coins from other players, by hitting them with items. If you get hit by an item, you will lose three coins. Whoever ends up with the most amount of coins in the end wins. Shine Thief In Shine Thief, players must compete to steal the shine, which you do via items. Whoever keeps the shine for 20 seconds wins. Renegade Roundup A Mario Kart version of Cops v Robbers aka Authorities v Renegades. The authorities must try and capture all renegades via Piranah Plant. If the authorities manage to catch all renegades by the end of the time limit, the authorities win, however if the renegades are still there by the end of the time limit, renegades win. Renegades can also free other renegades by opening up the prison, usually in the middle of the map, by running over a button. Kart Bumpers In this game mode, bumpers are added to karts, and all edges around the course are removed. Whoever is the last man standing after bumping everyone off wins. Virus Passers In Virus Passers, a virus from Doctor Mario will randomly infect someone's kart. The infected persons goal is to pass it on to someone, by bumping them. Whoever has the virus for the least amount of time wins. Star Capture In Star Capture, two seperate teams (red and blue) will be on two seperate sides of the map. In this game, you must capture the opposite teams star and take it back to your base on time. Whoever's team captures the star and brings it to their side first, wins. Characters Veterans Newcomers Customization options Vehicles Wheels Gliders Hooks Cups Retro Battle courses Items Garage Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Kart (series)